Master's Beloved Pet
by ChocolateCarnival
Summary: It has been four years since Kurosaki Ichigo has been defeated in his fight against Aizen. The broken soul that was left behind, lives only for the will of his Master. Ichimaru Gin, whom he had been given to as a Pet after Aizen had successfully broken his will to resist. Ichigo now solely exists for Gin's pleasure, but sometimes, Ichigo can see love in those ice blue eyes. YAOI


Okay, okay, I know that I am very late in my update but I said that I'd take the first week off from writing to work on this story that's been bothering me for a long time now. This is only the prologue though, the introduction as I'm sure many of you know by now. The reason I'm doing it like this, is because of the very _controversial content_ of this fic and it's been _too long_ since I've posted an update. I usually do one a week but it has been 9 days already.

It has been ages since I've truly attempted to write a **dark fic with BDSM elements**, the strong **warning **for **Master's Beloved Pet**. This is a **Ichimaru Gin x Kurosaki Ichigo** pairing that is set in a fairly **AU setting** where Aizen did not kill Gin, Gin has not yet revealed his 'good' side and Ichigo was taken captive and given to Gin as pet after Aizen won the war.

Even though it sounds dark, this fic is **purely concentrated on smut**. Meaning that there **WILL** be **plot holes **that I will probably fill out later when the time comes, but I'm trying very hard to keep this story to a two-shot. Also, this fic **centres **more on the** visual** than the emotional that I tend to do. This fic was created to sweeten all the dark fics I've been writing during December and to give myself one last pleasure before I dive into my updates again.

So, please heed the warnings now: This fic contains **M/M lemons**, **sex toys**, **collars**, **BDSM elements** and a **Master/Pet** relationship **between Gin and Ichigo** (it is not Master/slave, there is a BIG difference between the two). It is in an **AU** setting where Aizen won the war and **contains very little true plot**. Ichigo is also in his Mugetsu form for this, because I want to write a lemon with him in it.

Part 1 is just to establish my scene and characters.

Part 2, the lemon and small epilogue will be posted 4 -5 days from now because I haven't started on it yet. I've been lazy with this one, but I've also been busy with other things. Give me a little break, I've been very busy this December my honeys. For now though, you have read the warnings. You **know** what to expect**, if you don't like it**...**then do not read**. I'm not forcing you to read this.

For now though, please enjoy, I'll see you at the end of the chapter.

* * *

_An Encomium of The Soul:_

_Shattering an illusion created by lies and false promises is near impossible to achieve when one simply no longer feels the need to fight that which created it. Life is but an illusion of thoughts, moving time and flowing emotions. So what Deity will punish a broken existence for finding comfort in the play of falsified rapture when a shattered child merely seeks the love and reprieve that a gentle hand can provide? Sleep on forever, little one, perhaps the past is not what one needs to live for or agonize over time and time again. And neither shall the future be a worry for you now.  
Blessed be your existence, so find a little happiness in your shattered soul..._

* * *

**Master's Beloved Pet: Part 1**

Immersed hauntingly in the late afternoon's golden light; a sleeping form was spread sensually beneath a spring green (1*) eiderdown duvet, silk sheets and feather pillows as the beautiful ethereal being became caught up in a deep and near impenetrable slumber of flickering images and lingering, _pleasurable_ sensations. Long flowing locks, the colour of a black midnight on a moonless night, flared sensually around a curled up form as it brushed warmly against thin hips and the young spirit shifted restlessly within the presence of his waning and waxing dreams. Pale skin was igniting near gold beneath the sun's rays; displaying a tall, lithe frame that was perfectly sculpted with supple flesh that was softer than silk despite the raised skin of several deep scars that were carved into an abdomen, chest and back. Long tanned fingertips were also clenching harshly into silk sheets, pitch black brows furrowing in strain as unknown but headily erotic images flashed before closed eyelids over and over again the longer that the dreamer stayed captivated in his heavy and overwhelming rest. At the resounding call of his own enjoyable moan though, long curling black lashes fluttered open in startled surprise to dazedly observe the spacious room spread around him.

The large king sized bed that he was caught upon, was hidden from the world by mesh curtains of white that fell from the ceiling in silken folds, pillows of all sizes and an eternally soft throw of rabbit fur that was draped haphazardly across the surface of a duvet. Leaving beautiful red eyes to become the startling prelude to messy black bangs that tumbled between crimson orbs evocatively with every tilt of the being's head, soft strands feathered teasingly across pale cheeks as a lush bottom lip was tugged restlessly between biting teeth. One Kurosaki Ichigo shivering softly as he was no longer able to keep back the small noise pleasure that drifted passed luscious lips when the former Substitute Shinigami seemed to struggle to bring himself back into an unwavering consciousness once more. However, when the twenty-year-old finally became aware enough to recall the subject of his dreams, a flush of dark red crept across pale cheeks in sheer embarrassment to the reaction that his own body was having to it. It was _not_ something that he was particularly proud of, Ichigo thought with distaste as he shifted his legs restlessly beneath the covers to try and suppress the pleasurable shudder the cool silk was dragging across hyper sensitive skin.

Pushing himself to lean up on his elbows after several long moments of fighting for his slipping dignity, Ichigo unknowingly dishevelled the erotic spread of black fabric that a single kosode draped across his naked torso and brushing against the tops of his thighs created. Around his neck and in the form of a black leather collar that was accentuated by a large ring resting in the centre of his throat and a single turquoise jewel that was suspended from it in a small black chain; was a misleading device pressing against the skin of his neck fairly snugly. It acted as both an overwhelming seal to his ragging reiatsu that could previously not be contained until they had managed to separate him from Zangetsu and as a way to express the ownership that his _Master_ now held over him. Two thin chains, made of the same material that Urahara had once used to try and bind Aizen in the Winter War, kept pale wrist (cuffed in the same design of elegant black leather, silver rings, studs and chains) from reaching too far down his torso to offer himself the pleasure that his body was crying out for so desperately now.

It was a method that had been used many times to restrict Ichigo's movements in the bedroom, a way to increase both his pleasure and the sensations racing across his skin when his Master decided to play dirty during the night. Luckily though, after the first year spent here, the older being only ever used it when he had gained consent from his Pet first. There was only_ one_ time that Ichigo could clearly remember that the cuffs had been used without him consenting to it, and that had been the first time that Ichimaru Gin had taken him to forcibly tame both his mind and body to his Master's will. That had been a long time ago though, Ichigo thought absently. Something that the black haired being hardly remembered anymore as his soul, at some point in time, had begun to black out the terror and pain that he had suffered the few months after Aizen had manage to seal him into this form with the Hōgyoku and completely separated Ichigo's soul from the Zanpactō that had become fused with him when he had initiated the Saigo no Getsuga technique as a last resort. The particulars of that specific battle however, were still hazy in his memories.

But what happened after several months was startling clear to Ichigo, more than he would ever like to admit remembering.

_'Can I keep 'im, Aizen Taichō?! He's so cute like this! I want a pretty li'l pet.'_ Dazed red eyes fluttered tiredly at the lingering recall of that familiar playful voice; long curling black lashes brushing softly against pale cheeks as Ichigo shuddered at the brief memory of gentle fingertips running soothingly through hip length pitch black locks and the oddly serious lilt that the voice had taken when it had caressed his ear with puffs of warm air. Ichigo had been tugged so securely against a strong chest then that he been afraid that he would have snap internally at its touch. But after the four months that he had spent in_ that_ place, it had been a very poignant experience to cement his mind and body into reality again. Gin's words had been the prelude to Ichigo's 'existence' in _this_ world as his pet now, a seal to his fate a mere month after he had been declared 'broken' and ready to submit to his captives' will. Where he was exactly, Ichigo could only guess as the Reiōkyū, but he couldn't be too sure of that. He'd only heard Gin mention it in passing once...

_Who_ he was however, Ichigo had lost the will to remember when his mind had shattered the first time that he had been forced to watch as Aizen had murdered his family and friends before his very eyes. Ichigo was totally alone in this world, no one to break him free of his shackles and no one to wake him from the daze of rapture that had been thrown around him every single night for the last four years irrevocably. The being that the blackette was now, once the sole hope of Soul Society, was a mere broken existence that relied incessantly upon the love and affection of his Master to keep him content. So much so that Ichigo started to crave the pleasures his body had been gifted, his soul responding to every little sensual thing and action Gin gifted him with as a small hiss of strain left parted petal pink lips when shifting hips rubbed an achingly hard arousal against a soft mattress below him by accident.

Pitch black locks were tumbling across his shoulders, falling against pale sheets in a startling contrast of colour as Ichigo dazedly forced his way out from under the overly warm duvet and placed shaky feet upon the plush carpet in preparation to stand. The small action, even though seeming innocent in its execution, shifted something warm and distinctly hard inside of him that instantly had the blackette crying out in surprise. Forcing the black haired Ichigo to fall back against the soft bed with a sensual arch, tanned fingertips twisted the sheets beside his head desperately in search of a way to ground himself as Ichigo became headily aware of the sex toy abruptly pressing against a very intimate spot of clawing pleasure within him. A low groan of utter need was spilling forth from parted lips, red pigmented eyes clenching shut in frustration when Ichigo realized that could not reach down his torso far enough to either relieve himself of the building rapture that was being kept back by a silvery ring secured around the base of his arousal or to tug the damn toy out of him to still its incessant press of pleasure.

'F-fuck!' He cursed abruptly, a lush bottom lip tugged between gnawing teeth as frustrated tears began to gather in the corner of his eyes. Ichigo absently flopped down onto his stomach instead, spreading himself out on top of the covers as he tugged several pillows towards him in the hopes that the new position would somehow still the overwhelming rush of pleasure that was very slowly starting to saturate his limbs with every exhale that spilled past his lips. With his forehead resting against his hands as he drew several ragged breaths into resisting lungs, the black haired being was slowly but surely able to calm himself through sheer will alone. Usually when Gin left him like this, it meant that the older being wasn't planning on staying away too long. The man was a sadist, he loved to make Ichigo squirm and he was also the first to recognize Ichigo's natural submissiveness even before the former Substitute Shinigami had been aware of it himself. But he'd never actually forced Ichigo into anything the teen didn't want or was desperately afraid of.

Just like now, Ichigo_ knew_ he wouldn't be left alone for too long. The silver haired Shinigami had promised him after all that he'd be back soon. Gin usually wasn't _that_ cruel, he was fairly gentle in comparison to the man that he served so all Ichigo could do now was wait patiently and hope that things didn't get worse than it already was. And just like Gin had promised, Ichigo did not have to wait long before an approaching presence began to register within the depths of his mind. It had come with the brush of a flaring reiatsu first, soft geta clad footsteps ringing throughout the separate wing that they lived in before the door was eventually pushed open after several agonizingly slow minutes had passed. Dazed red eyes fluttered open indolently at the sound, the beginnings of the full moon just reaching its silvery rays in from the large open window as Ichigo seemed to have drifted off into a semi-slumber with elusive and playfully erotic images dancing incessantly in front of closed eyelids again. Drawing in a soft breath of surprise, Ichigo cast his gaze upon the shadow that he could just make out on the other side of the mesh curtains that were concealing his presence from the world.

'Ichi...Ichigo? Where are ya?' Pushing himself onto his elbows with some difficultly when those quieter footsteps drew closer one step at a time; Ichigo allowed himself to become completely submersed in the lingering warmth that his Master's steady reiatsu and familiar presence shot over his skin. Even tugging a small moan from between pink lips as Ichigo shivered softly under the sweet scent of orange blossoms, mint, chocolate and cinnamon that was flooding his senses where he shifted restlessly upon the surface of the bed in anticipation to the silver haired Shinigami's presence. The shadow, drawing ever closer from the other side of the curtain before the mesh fabric was eventually pushed aside, left Ichigo smiling softly as the being that he had oddly come to accept as his beloved Master and also a source of comfort to him, was revealed to him several seconds later in the light of the full moon and several lit oil candles that were igniting their home in a soft, ethereal glow.

'Has my li'l pet, awoken yet?' A playful tenor called out softly as Ichigo forced himself to sit up with his legs curled provocatively under him; a sprawl of black fabric falling all around him when Ichigo tipped his head forward to conceal the aroused flush that was settled across his nose and cheeks. After crimson orbs glanced up from beneath long lashes and a sprawl of pitch black bangs to briefly clash with a slitted pair that were hidden from his gaze; the blackette was well aware of the sly, knowing, grin that tugged at those pale lips like always. The dark blue hakama and kosode that was settled sensually across his lover's form evocatively, echoed with the sound of shifting material as Gin reached pale fingertips towards a flushed cheek and knelt one knee on the bed to bring himself closer to his pet. Ichigo instantly leaned into the soft touch, watching intently as straight and fine silvery locks fell into slitted eyes and a pink tongue ran across pale lips when the haori that Gin wore, an intricate design of black silk, white sakura trees and a winter scene, dragged several meters on the floor behind him. The large bell sleeves, lined in soft fur to ward against the winter cold, brushing tenderly against Ichigo's flesh when he pressed their foreheads together affectionately for several moments.

'Have ya been a good boy, Ichigo?' He asked playfully as Ichigo blinked several times at the question; leaning forward decisively with a soft nod as the teen dragged a wet tongue against a pale cheek and paid little mind to the tinkling of chains that his movement caused and the stifling feeling of the turquoise jewel reaching into the depths of his soul to still the climb of his excited reiatsu once more. He was reaching his arms around a pale neck, the chains giving him just enough leverage to achieve it as the blackette shivered against the gentle kiss that was pressed against his forehead soothingly and the tall form of Gin leaning over him protectively to cup his cheek in a pale palm softly. The older being was murmuring soothingly with praise against the shell of a dainty ear, running fingertips through long, hip-length black locks as he carefully undid the chains of Ichigo cuffs with a brush of his reiatsu and trailed a soothing palm down Ichigo's back to calm his restless shifting. Tugging playfully at black locks as he rested his hands against a Ichigo's hips intimately; the black haired being moaned softly at the unexpected touch as he shivered impatiently before whining abruptly when Gin drew away from him.

'G-Gin, please! Please t-take it out.' Ichigo wailed softly in distress when the silver haired Shinigami made no move to dislodge the toy from inside of him, the older being merely stepping away from the bed as he grinned slyly over his shoulder and waved long fingertips in front of him to beckon his pet towards him. The large open room, coupled with a living room, two bathrooms and a dining space draped in differing greens, blacks and whites, all the colours of the division Gin had once belonged to, was finally revealed to Ichigo now as the blackette shakily slid from the bed and sought to obey his Master even through every uncomfortable step that sought to drive him to his knees in gasping rapture when the device inside of him ignited a slow burning need across his skin. Once more leaving Ichigo panting for breath just to gain some coherency over the overwhelming sensations that were building so pleasurably inside of him.

The silver haired Shinigami shook his head softly as he crossed his arms over his chest, long fingertips slipping beneath the sleeves of his haori as a predatory grin settled across his features and ice blue eyes opened fully to gaze at Ichigo intently before he reached his hand forward again; calling Ichigo towards him with a gentle smile and a little titter of mirth. Sheer affection and love was creeping into those previously hidden eyes, the older being giving a deliberate glimpse of his emotions to his beloved as he headed towards the living room with knowing footsteps and a humming voice.

'So cute, Ichi, lookin' at me like that. But I can't take it out, Ichi, when I don' know what ye'r talkin' 'bout. Now why don't ya come 'ere, beloved. I've brought ya a treat before dinner tonight. Ya can eat it so long whilst I change, I'm sure ya will enjoy it.' With that said, a lingering kiss pressed to Ichigo's forehead and soft nibble to the shell of his ear, Ichigo was pointed towards the sitting room coffee table where an assortment of strawberries of all sizes and sweet treats were spread around the table top. A frown of irritation instantly tugged at black brows, Ichigo slowly making his way over to the large couch that was placed in front of a large hearth. Falling into the spread of infinitely pillows, Ichigo grumbled to himself as he reached tentative fingertips towards the plate knowing full well the reference his Master was making that night. However, just because he hated being teased about it _all_ the time, did not mean that Ichigo had anything against the fruit itself.

The blackette knew though, that Gin was doing all this deliberately. He knew full well that it would take a long while for Ichigo to break completely and ask for the sex toy to be taken out specifically because Ichigo was still far too coherent to mention the thing by its name quite yet. So it was here that their silent battle of wills began and Ichigo, shifting restlessly as he tried _not_ to think of what was coming that night and exactly just how much he _needed_ Gin to assure him that he was still alive and could feel loved and appreciated through the numbness that had spread around his soul four years ago, Ichigo closed his eyes briefly to collect himself. Ichigo had loathed himself for it the very first time his true desires had been pointed out to him four years ago, leaving him to carve being loved constantly, to feel appreciated as Gin _always_ gave him exactly what he wanted just as Ichigo had learned to give the Silver haired man all that he wanted in return. It had always been a careful game of give and take between them that had become fairly dangerous over the last year when Ichigo had started to notice the part of his soul, the part that had always fought against his situation and cried out desperately for revenge, started to relent to the older being's constant presence.

But that didn't really matter anymore, Ichigo thought to himself as he smiled softly. He was falling onto his back on the soft couch as a splay of pitch black locks fell around his form evocatively and the twenty-year-old dragged an overly sweet strawberry past petal pink lips, grinning at the sweet taste that saturated his tongue as fingertips automatically reached for the ones covered in chocolate first. If it was a treat he was freely given, Ichigo wouldn't decline it. As long as Gin didn't start calling him Ichi-berry again, Ichigo be content for the rest of the night, even through the anticipation that was slowly spreading through his limbs.

* * *

1* - Spring Green – Is the colour of the Sanbantai division. It is the colour that Gin had on the inside of his Haori in the Soul Society Arc and the colour of his sash in the Arrancar Arc.

Okay, I think that's all my notes. Thank you so much for reading, I really appreciate it. If I could receive a little review for my hard work I'd be very grateful but for now, I'm off. I still have a lot of work to do and my New Year's resolutions about keeping better updates seems to have crumbled as I am late already.

But oh well, hopefully things will pick up again soon when I'm over the lazy holidays. I'll also be starting work this year so my updates may slow down because of it but know that I shall never stop writing.

Ja Na

Chocolate Carnival


End file.
